


Pack Yourself A Favourite Blouse

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I can't write them but I love them nonetheless, My beautiful badass super spies in love, Nat puts her feet on the dash all the time, One Shot, Roadtrip, Sharon loves driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "It was a tradition of theirs - to take a long, winding road trip and go off the grid, just the two of them. It was a way they could both escape, if only for awhile."-A snapshot of Sharon and Natasha on one of their many, many road trips.





	Pack Yourself A Favourite Blouse

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the idea so much on Tumblr, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had to write it!
> 
> This is not my best work as I'm not happy with the style, but, still, I hope it's not totally terrible!
> 
> [Title from 'Sleep On The Floor' by The Lumineers]

It was a tradition of theirs - to take a long, winding road trip and go off the grid, just the two of them. It was a way they could both escape, if only for awhile.

 

Sharon leant her head back against the seat and sighed. 

They’d been on the road for five hours now, with Nat picking the music and putting her feet on the dash and Sharon easily navigatating the busy roads and singing out of tune, grinning at her girlfriend. 

 

“Food?”

Sharon waited a moment before replying, switching songs and pushing up her sunglasses, “Anything for you.”

Nat scoffed in the passenger seat before sitting up and pointing at a roadside diner with several shops beside it, “There. I’m starving.”

“Hi starving,” Sharon quipped, pulling off the road and parking up, “I’m Sharon.”

That earned her a slap on the arm, but she only stuck her tongue out and Nat leaned forwards to capture her lips in her own.

Sharon’s heart swelled as they kissed, twisting awkwardly in the front of her car. It felt so good, so right, to kiss her, to knot her fingers in Nat’s red hair, bright against her own blonde curls. To gasp into Nat’s mouth and move closer...

Sharon broke off the kiss after a minute or two, and leant her forehead against Nat’s, breathing into the space between them - “We should really grab some food.”

Nat groaned and stole another peck at her lips, smirking at the flush Sharon could feel spreading across cheeks and neck.

 

The two of them left the car then, and made their way towards the diner, sunglasses and tacky baseball caps on, and Nat gripped Sharon’s hand as they stumbled through the door.

After eating burgers and fries and sharing a milkshake, they were back on the road, with Nat laying her head on Sharon’s shoulder as the minutes wore by.

 

Sharon knew they could be found easily if they were needed, knew they could be contacted and brought in if S.H.I.E.L.D ordered it, but to be able to drive freely, pick a destination on a map and just go - she felt like she could breathe again.

 

Sharon shifted slightly in the seat, stretching as much as she could without jostling Nat, keeping up the charade that Nat was indeed asleep. 

But Sharon knew better - Nat would only sleep, would usually only close her eyes, when Sharon was already dreaming, already tossing and turning beside her.

And everytime Sharon wakes up, Nat is next to her, already soflty smiling and smoothing down her hair, usually humming a Russian lullaby of some sorts.

Except, of course, when missions get in the way, when they both have to lie awake alone.

 

Once though, once, Sharon has seen her girlfriend asleep.

The memory wrapped itself around Sharon as she drove, and she felt her lips lift as she remembered it.

They’d been on a road trip, their longest one so far as they'd driven for 18 days before having to return to the real world. And it was only at the end of the trip, on their last night, that Sharon had turned to kiss her girlfriend goodnight only to find Nat was already dreaming, her hand resting lightly upon Sharon’s own, her gun already resting underneath her pillow.

 

Sharon soon shook herself from reminiscence and drove into a dingy motel’s car park, saying, “Nat. Motel.”

Nat murmured softly and, after much coaxing from Sharon, pulled herself up and said, “Not exactly five star, Carter.”

 

Sharon snorted, shaking her head and stepping out the car, with Nat beating her to the bags in the trunk and grinning before the smile was wiped off her lips as Sharon stepped forwards, pushing her back against the side of the car and leaning down to kiss her ever so gently.

Nat pushed back fiercely though, and soon pulled Sharon inside the motel, never letting go of her hand. They rushed up to their room and fell onto the bed, grasping and pulling at their light clothing, exchanging hot kisses and whispers... 

 

Neither of them slept much that night. 

 

“Next destination?” Sharon asked the next morning, once they were settled in the car. Nat kicked off her boots and put her feet upon the dash, as she always did, before deigning to answer, stealing Sharon’s sunglasses and saying, “Starbucks. Then the nearest beach.”

 

And Sharon happily obliged, rolling down her windshield and letting her hand be buffeted by the wind, and Nat did the same, both singing and laughing and living.


End file.
